


Sending

by steelneena



Series: CR 2 Oneshots and Short Series [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, i love their love, spoilers for 49 and 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Yeza receives the messages that Jester sends, but they're not the soothing balm she hopes.





	Sending

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://kimabutch.tumblr.com/post/182511300119/you-know-given-everything-thats-happened-to-him

The first time he hears it, he startles, looking around frantically in the empty black for the source of the voice. There’s no one there, but the sourceless message continues, heavily accented voice speaking calmly and precisely from out of the abyss. 

_ I’m a friend of Veth. We know you’ve been taken. But stay hopeful, we are looking for you. If you can, tell us where you are currently. _

He still can’t half believe that he’s hearing  _ anything _ , much less from some disembodied voice that’s friendly with his late wife. “Hello?” He asks carefully, quietly. There’s no answer. He almost doesn’t continue, but there’s always the off chance…”I don’t know. It’s very dark. I have to be quiet.” He’s definitely talking to himself. 

Definitely. 

“But thank you.”

* * *

There’s several days between the first mysterious message and the second one. He’s been underground so long that he’s started to believe he made it up. A magical voice in the darkness, promising him a rescue and hope and above all, Veth. 

If Veth was coming for him, she’d rain down hell on anyone who got in her way. 

Three days later, he’s out of the tunnels, being interrogated every other...indeterminable space of time. Veth is dead. Veth is dead and she can’t come save him. Veth is dead and there’s no hope. Nothing but his subconscious trying to keep him alive. 

Veth is dead, and she’s not coming for him. No one is coming for him, he’s going to die in the foreign dark, alone, and his son is going to be orphaned and-

_ It’s me again. Can you let us know if you’ve been on the move? Or if you’re staying in the same place? Are you in the tunnel- _

This time, the voice - the same heavily accented girly tone - is more animated. She doesn’t mention Veth. Maybe that was the part he made up. Someone’s coming for him. Maybe. Just...not Veth. Because she’s not there. But Yeza clings to what little hope remains. Surely, if this was but a trick of a slowly addling mind, he wouldn’t have imagined the same voice twice. 

Surely. 

That wouldn’t make any sense. None at all. 

So, once more, he responds. “Uh no, they just have me in a room.” Still dark, but that’s not really pertinent. “We haven’t been travelling underground since we got out. But they have me in the city now.”

Just like the first time, there is no response. No way to know that his words are finding anyone’s ears. 

* * *

The next day, he hears the voice again; there are Cricks in the room with him, but they’re not paying attention to him for once, speaking in their own language together as they shuffle through some notes that they took from his lab before burning it to the ground.

The voice is that of a friend now. It’s all he has to cling to, all that’s real in the strange circumstances he’d never  _ dreamed _ \- not even in his wildest dreams, and he’s certainly had some wild ones! - he would ever find himself in. 

_ S’me ‘gain. How long were you in these tunnels, do you know? How do you feel? We’re on the way! Your wife misses you a lot. She loves- _

Yeza’s breath catches in his throat. 

Veth. 

Maybe he is crazy. Maybe he’s going insane. Maybe his captors will just put him out of his misery and he can  _ be _ with her again at least, because they’re not going to let him go, and he’s never going to see his son again and he’s probably going to die and no one is coming for him and Veth is dead, she’s got to be dead, she’s been gone  _ so _ long and-

He loves her so much, he’s terrified that he’ll start to cry on the spot. 

The pain of even imagining her sailing through the door of his prison to whisk him away to safety and home, with fierce adoration in her eyes…

“I can’t-” He hisses. 

It’s only half because he’s not alone. 

If the voice isn’t real...If Veth isn’t coming for him…

Yeza shakes on the chair where he’s been sat and tied. Tries - and fails - to hold back tears. 

One way or another, he’ll see her again soon. 


End file.
